reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action
| image = File:Rdr_lights_camera_action00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Cinema in the Town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin | end = Pacific Union Railroad Camp, West Elizabeth | prereqs = | giver = D.S. MacKenna | location = New Austin and West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_lights_camera_map.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a 2-part Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston finds MacKenna daydreaming on a bed in a room behind the Cinema in Armadillo. MacKenna is a boisterous man who talks with his hands and regales Marston with his elaborate aspirations to build a movie studio, and eventually asks for Marston's assistance in this matter. It's rumored that Marston could win a land deed by playing Liar's Dice with Lyle Mouton in the saloon at Thieves' Landing. MacKenna then needs Marston to travel to Benedict Point and persuade his lead actor, Silas Spatchcock, to return to the set. Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before this Stranger appears on the world map, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Mission Segment Objectives After speaking with McKenna, the player must: *Travel to Thieves' Landing and win the land deed in Liar's Dice. *Travel to Benedict Point and convince Spatchcock to return to McKenna. Mission Segment Details Make your way to Thieves' Landing to play and win a game of Liar's Dice to win the land deed. (The mission will update after you cash out). After acquiring the deed for MacKenna, he asks to put some sense into his lead actor, Spatchcock, who has convinced himself that he is a genuine gunslinger. Head over to Benedict Point to convince Spatchcock that he is not. Once you're finished with Spatchcock, head back to MacKenna in Armadillo for your reward. ---- Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before this Stranger re-appears on the world map, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 1 Mission Segment Objectives *The player must speak with MacKenna and learn what became of his movie studio ambitions. Mission Segment Details After finishing the Nuevo Paraiso chapter, you can find MacKenna again at the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. After listening to his story of how the studio failed, the mission is complete, and when you're in Blackwater, you can visit the movie house MacKenna has built there to watch "Damsels causing Distress", an anti-suffrage (the rights of women to vote) film starring a character by the name of Beaumont The Burly. Tips and Tricks * Each round of Liar's Dice in Thieves' Landing during "Lights, Camera, Action" will cost everyone at the table a whopping $200 -- ten times the normal ante amount. Because you can ante indefinitely, this is the second most profitable opportunity in the game (besides the "Nice Eyes" random encounter). You can spend real hours amassing a ridiculous fortune. To maximize your profits, the best strategy is to ensure that you're playing one-on-one with the deed holder. Chances are another man might be at the table, so if you save before entering the saloon and keep reloading that save, you'll eventually be able to land a match with the deed holder alone. You may periodically get up from the table to engage Autosave to preserve your growing earnings. The deed holder stays seated for you to repeatedly join him at that $200 ante. As long as you don't leave the saloon and save elsewhere, the deed holder stays indefinitely! Once he has left the table and the mission enters the Spatchcock phase, antes return to normal. * The above trick doesn't work anymore; once you won the deed, if you try and revert to an autosave because you lost a round the buy in will be back to $20. If you are good at the game and keep losses to a minimum then you can play this over and over with the $200 buy in legitimately. Also, you don't have to keep reloading the game to get the deed holder by himself. Just walk out of the saloon and into another building or wait outside for a few seconds until the table is to your liking. This goes for any gambling table in any saloon. * And since antes are $200 this is a good place to earn the $1,000 from gambling you need to get the scrap for the savvy merchant outfit. Keep winning with 2 guys at the table and you'll get $1,000 in 5 games (depending on how much you already have won in gambling). * The player must also wait anywhere from 7-10 days for McKenna to complete his "building" and appear at Pacific Union R.R. Camp. (Also one of the fastest ways to complete this waiting period is to head to Manzanita Post or Blackwater and sleep constantly, pulling up the map everytime you awaken during the day to see if McKenna is there.) Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- During the course of completing this mission, the following Achievement/Trophy may also be acquired: es:Luces, cámara, acción Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player